


I Found You In The Fiction Section

by smoak_queen



Series: This Is Where I Found You [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoak_queen/pseuds/smoak_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookstore AU. Where Felicity takes a break at her favorite coffee shop/ bookstore. Only to fall asleep and wake up to a handsome face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You In The Fiction Section

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU Prompt that was floating around tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity needed a break. After staring at the computer screen almost all morning, she thought she deserved some much needed coffee. So she headed to one of her favorite places, The Foundry.

Felicity found the small cafe/bookstore by accident. After coming home from work one morning, the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls wafted down the street, enticing Felicity to follow. The next thing she knew, she was enchanted by the small cafe with its rustic decor and addicting lattes.

Felicity strolled in, smiling as she spotted her friend working at the cafe.

"Hey Iris," Felicity greeted, "How are you?"

"Felicity!" Iris squealed in return, "I'm doing great!" she answered.

"The usual caffeine fix?" Iris prompted. Felicity nodded. As Iris prepared her drink, Felicity walked over to the books on display near the cafe. Strolling through the aisles, Felicity browsed through several titles that The Foundry recommended, choosing three that piqued her interest.

"Felicity" Iris called out. Startled, Felicity turned towards Iris and saw that her friend held up her drink.

"A non-fat latte, extra sugar," Iris announced handing Felicity her drink.

Felicity smiled and reached for her wallet to pay when Iris smiled and said, "It's okay, on the house."

Surprised, Felicity asked,"Really? Again?"

"Yup, Boss Man says so," Iris replied playfully.

Smiling, Felicity thanked her friend and headed towards one of the large forest green sofas situated against the walls in the corner. As she settled in, Felicity picked up the first book in her pile, The Diggle Files by L. Michaels. Thoroughly engaged in her book, Felicity didn't know when she dozed off until a gentle nudge woke her. As she groggily opened her eyes, she blearily saw a pair of blue eyes smiling back at her. _He was gorgeous_.

"Thanks," the blurry figure said.

Shocked, Felicity quickly sat upright and felt something drop in her lap. Glancing down quickly, she noticed that her glasses had fallen off her face. Felicity placed her glasses back on her face quickly, embarrassed and slowly looked up to her intruder. Eyes wide, she realized that the pair of startling blue eyes belong to a much handsomer face. A face that was currently playfully smiling at her.

"Hi," the handsome stranger said.

"Hi," she replied meekly.

"Sorry to wake you, but we're closed," handsome guy said.

Felicity looked around and realized, in fact, the place was empty and the sky outside started to darken.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! It's just so warm and comfy here and then this book was really good and I guess…I just… dozed off," Felicity babbled embarrassingly.

"Hey," handsome guy smiled genuinely, "it's okay. I would've woken you earlier, but you look so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."

Felicity smiled back, "Thank you. And again, I'm really sorry about keeping you here…um…,"

"Oliver, Oliver Queen," he introduced extending out his hand.

Felicity grasped his hand in her and said, "Felicity Smoak."

"I know," Oliver said.

Felicity tilted her head in confusion. Not wanting to scare her, Oliver quickly explained,"Iris told me. I wanted to call you something other than 'beautiful latte girl'".

"Oh really now?" Felicity asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Oliver answered, nervously rubbing his neck. Felicity smiled broadly at his nervousness.

"I should get going," she said.

As she started to walk towards the door, "Wait," Oliver called, she turned to look at him.

"Yes," she asked.

"Do you…Would you…um…,"Oliver started nervously, "would you like to have dinner? With me?"

"Dinner?" Felicity asked happily.

"I mean, if you want. You don't have to," Oliver quickly added, "I just wanted to ask you out for a while now and now you've already slept at my place…"

Oliver groaned inwardly at that. _Real smooth, Oliver_. Suddenly Felicity laughed and Oliver couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"I thought that I was the only one that spoke in sentence fragments," she giggled. "But yes, I would love to have dinner, with you."

Oliver sighed in relief. "I know this great Italian place around the corner," he suggested.

"That sounds great," Felicity answered happily.

"Okay," Oliver said energetically, "just let me close the place up and we can head over there."

Turning around, she watched as Oliver locked the front door and join her on the sidewalk. As they walked down the street together, Felicity realized that he said something weird earlier.

"Earlier you when you said that I 'already slept at your place' what did you mean?" Felicity questioned.

"Well, you were sleeping on that sofa, in my place before I woke you," Oliver explained amusingly.

"Wait, you own The Foundry," she exclaimed. Oliver nodded proudly.

"So you're the mysterious Boss Man," she added. Oliver looked at her confusingly, so Felicity explained that it was the nickname that Iris called him.

"I guess I am then," he replied with a smug smile.

"Then I just want to thank you," Felicity smiled.

"For what," asked Oliver.

"All the lattes," she supplied sweetly.

Oliver smiled, "If it meant that I get to see you, then I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> PS. If you want to follow my tumblr, I'm at queen-smoakin.


End file.
